legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bob
Bob is a plain red and blue Minifigure who serves as one of LEGO Universe's mascots. Prior to LEGO Universe's release, Bob appeared in much promotional material. The LEGO Universe website often showed images and videos of Bob waving, dancing, and performing other activities. He had a role in the pre-alpha phase of LEGO Universe that was ultimately scrapped or recycled into the finished game. Bob makes his first in-game appearance at the Log-in Screen. There, he steps onscreen, laughs, claps his hands together, and gestures towards the sign-in area. When players move their mouse cursor over Bob, he will attempt in vain to touch it. Whenever players are typing in a password, Bob will cover his eyes with his hands, although he will occasionally peek. When the sign-in area spins upon logging in, it whacks Bob in the back of the head. When players begin with a new Minifigure, they are sent by Jett Moonshot to find Bob aboard the Venture Explorer, operating at the ship's Bridge. Since the Venture League spaceship is being torn apart by the Maelstrom, Bob sends players to collect Imagination orbs and rewards them by granting players the ability to contain and use Imagination. Bob sends players to use their Imagination to reach Sky Lane and urges them to escape before it is too late. Bob is not seen again in-game after this, leaving his fate unconfirmed. However, it is assumed that he survived and escaped the Venture Explorer before it was taken over by the Maelstrom. April Fools Day On April 1, 2011, LEGO posted an April Fools' Day article, All about Bob, which stated that Bob was a spy who worked for the Maelstrom. The issued article stated that Bob's full name real name was Bobert. He grew up on the same street as Sky Lane and were best friends during their childhood. Bob fell in love with Sky, but was too shy to tell her. When Sky Lane became captain of the Venture Explorer, Bob joined the Venture Explorer crew to protect her. Unfortunately, she broke his heart by falling in love with Epsilon Starcracker instead. Filled with despair, Bob became a close ally of the Darkitect to heal his hurting heart. The Darkitect bestowed immortality upon Bob, who continued to work on the Venture Explorer and conceal his dark purposes behind a false smile. By implanting tracking devices on players, Bob has learned of every move made by the escapees of the Venture Explorer and has reported everything to the Darkitect after remembering to buy milk. However, Bob is afraid of Warthogs, which may be the only hope to foiling his evil deeds. Because it was posted on April Fools' Day, the article is non-canon. Missions and Achievements *Involved in Wake Up Call *Your Creative Spark *Bounce to Sky Lane *Unlock Your Imagination Beta Information Bob used to frequently pop up in various animations in the Log-In Screen. One such animation involved Bob building a jetpack and flying offscreen; at one point, this animation crossed over with the Dragon animation, for the Minifig in the Dragon animation briefly waved at jetpack Bob. All of Bob's animations in the Log-In Screen were removed, save the Bob animation that takes place in front of the sign-in area. During most of alpha and beta testing, the identity of the Venture Explorer's captain was not revealed. During Beta testing, the captain was finally revealed to be Bob. Shortly afterward, this was changed, and Sky Lane took Bob's place as captain. The Help Menu used to feature Bob in an alternate wardrobe, referred to as "Referee Bob" in the Release Notes. Referee Bob has since been replaced by a Mythran. In beta testing, when players interacted with a Property Console to rent a property, the menu would display an image of Bob holding a flag and standing victorious over a massive pile of Minifigure skulls. Trivia *Bob's texture is the default for all players, and if there is a graphical issue, sometimes his clothes appear on random NPCs and players. *The April Fools' Day article may have been inspired by the "____ is a spy for the Maelstrom" topics that appeared on the LEGO Universe general discussion forums. *On December 19, 2011, a LEGO moderator named Shival hosted a party for players in Nexus Tower, spawning various NPCs and creatures, including a version of Bob with black hands. On January 28, 2012, a Mythran spawned Bob with black hands, a banana, and a pacing idle animation in the Sentinel War Room, and on January 29, 2012, another Mythran spawned Bob with a Skunkbuster backpack and shuffling animation in Nimbus Plaza. See Also *LEGO Universe *Networkers Gallery Bob In-Game LARGE.png|Bob on the Venture Explorer Bob.jpg|Bob doing the Render of Bob bob.png|Bob posing Pre-Alpha Bob.png|Bob's pre-alpha model, with lighter colored pants Bob Jetpack.png|Bob wearing a jetpack from the [[beta Login Screen LEGO Universe 2011-12-06 14-08-13.png|Bob on the Login Screen Creepy bob.png|Bob as seen when completing a mission in late beta pic05F9912DA372ED1F9E9ADEFEB87551AF.png|Game Parents Guide: LEGO Universe Closure Information Wierd.PNG|About LEGO Universe: How it's done! Wierd2.PNG|About LEGO Universe: Chat! Logo.png|Bob running while the log-in screen loads Awards.PNG|Bob with a gold medal Property dude.PNG|Bob holding keys to a Property picD924291C5DF32B4219E299BC344AAAE1.jpg|All about Bob LEGO Universe Artwork - Keith Richards - 14.png|Bob in the Leveling System Art LEGO Universe Artwork - Keith Richards - 15.png|Unused visual of Bob fishing for bricks Sorry Bob.jpg|Bob mourning the closure of LEGO Universe Bob in Nexus Tower.png|Bob spawned in Nexus Tower Banana Bob.png|Bob spawned in Nexus Tower with a banana BobbyMcBoberpants.png|Bob spawned in Nimbus Plaza with a Skunkbuster backpack bobdancerdoodle.png|Bob with a Skunkbuster backpack break dancing Screen Shot 2012-01-30 at 3.28.41 PM.png|Two Bobs playing Checkers UntitledCheckeredbob.png|Two Bobs playing Checkers WizardBob.png|Bob as a Wizard Bob1.png BobJetpack.png|Bob in an early Venture outfit Minifig texture.png|Bob's texture Category:NPCs Category:Venture Explorer Category:Venture Explorer NPCs